dont worrie
by GoseiShinkenPink
Summary: mia saves a girl from a fire but what if she cant get out


dont worrie

mia was walking in to a shop to buy a skatebord and some cds

when she bought the cds she put them in her bag and tride to ride the skatebord home  
she had some cuts brusis and some grases her shirt was wreckd

she was just learning to ride a skatebord and it was not going well.

when she got back she put her skatebord in the shed so no one will find it

beacuse to her its embarrsing.

she went in and acted like nothing ever happend

untill she turned the corner and mike scared her and she fell

"mia what happend"mike said

"i got followed in the woods by some wolfs"she lied

"are you ok"he said

"yes i am dont worie"she lied again

mia went to lie down in her room and started to sing

Wake up

Hear the same thing

My alarm rings

Screamin the same time

In the same place

Im walking the same way

Im afraid

Its always Groundhogs Day

I always say

Why dont you do something about it?

Why not?

Today could be the day

Im not hanging out

Talking bout what I want

No fun sitting here

Thinking maybe next year

I dont wanna be

Lookin back at twenty three

Sayin to myself,

Got a lot of catching up to do

Ive got big dreams

Dreaming big things

Interrupted

My alarm rings

Until now cause

I wont hear it

I wont take it

I cant stay anymore

I always say

Why dont you do something about it?

Why not?

Today could be the day

Im not hanging out Talking bout what I want

No fun sitting here Thinking maybe next year

I dont wanna be

Looking back at twenty-three

Sayin to myself

Got a lot of catching up to do

Say goodbye to the couldve been

Say goodbye to the shouldve made that one work

Say goodbye to just sittin around

I always say it

Its time to really mean it

I always say

Why dont you do something about it?

Why not?

Today could be the day

Im not hanging out

Talking bout what I want

No fun sitting here

Thinking maybe next year

I dont wanna be

Lookin back at 23

Sayin to myself

Theres so much left to do

(Ive got a lot of catching up to do)

So much left for me to do

(Ive got a lot of catching up to do)

So much left for me to do

(Ive got a lot of catching up to do)

I've got a thousand things I wanna do

BEEP BEEP the gap sensour went off

"rangers the nighlock has caused a house to go up in flames"said ji

the rangers ran towards the destrution

"please help me my daughter is in thare"a woman pleaded mia

"guys ill get the kid you keep on fighting"mia said

mia raced in to the house that was on fire without morphing

"help help me"a young girl traped in a room said

"ill help you stay clear of the door "mia said and kicked the door down

"thank you whoever you are"the girl said

"my name is mia now get out of here before this hole place falls down"mia said

the girl got out but as mia tride to get out a giant meatle bar fell on her she passed out

when the others finished a megazord battle thay saw a firemen carring mia out of the house

"MIA"mike screamed and ran over to her

"what happend"mike said

"she got crushed by a bar"the firemen said

"im coming to the hospitle"mike said

...at the hospitle...

mike went to go to get some food

the doctor checked up on mia he told mia she had a broken arm

and some broken ribs she needed the loo

so when the doctor left she started getting drest

she went while the gang finished a fight with dayu and Splitface

thay decided to cheak up on mia

"so was that the easyst battle yet"kevin said

"hay guys were is mia"emily said

"she must of left the hospitle"kevin said

"WHAT"the others said

...with mia...

she started wallking back to her room

she had a bandedeg around her chest

she reached her room but only to see that

she was alone so she went back asleep

but she forgot the time she was asleep

for about 4 hours time passed

...with the others...

"were could of mia went"kevin said

"i do not know"mike said

"i think i have an idea" emily said

"were did think em"jay said

emily starts running and stops at ice cream stand

"she loves ice cream tho"jay said

thay looked all over town but back at the hospitle

"hey lets just go back to the hospitle"kev said

thay all got there to hear some light breathing and some

one moving in mia's room they went in there

"she's so peacefull when she sleeps"emy said

"i think its kinda cute dont u"mike said said

"green is in love with pink"jay said

"red is in love with blue"mike said

beeeeeeeeeeeeeeep

the machin hooked on to mia went

"mia wake up"emy started shaking her

what will happen next comment to find out


End file.
